1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circular saws and more particularly, to a quick release device for a saw blade guard assembly in a circular saw and a saw blade guard assembly using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each of U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0113714 and 2007/0113715 disclose a module guard system for use in a power sawing machine, and the module guard system includes a spreader and a quick release device.
According to the '714 publication, the quick release device includes a support member, a locking block, and two bolts. The locking block has a mounting groove formed at a bottom side thereof for holding the spreader. The two bolts are respectively inserted through the support member and the locking block to combine the support and the locking block together. One of the two bolts is inserted through a locating hole of the spreader to secure the spreader to the mounting groove of the locking block. When the user intends to remove the quick release device from the spreader, the user must push the locking block leftwards to force the bolt to disengage from the locating hole of the spreader, thus removing the quick release device from the spreader.
According to the '715 publication, a control member is provided for pulling by the user to move the bolt away from the locating hole of the spreader for allowing removal of the quick release device from the spreader.
The aforesaid two designs allow mounting or dismounting the quick release device on or from the spreader. However, both of the two designs are structurally complicated. Further, mounting and dismounting of the two designs requires additional time, thus causing operational inconvenience to the user.